Triste Realidad
by lukas 10
Summary: El no saber que pasa, no saber quien es, la esta destruyendo poco a poco. Sakura se siente perdida, y cuando lo recuerda...se da cuenta que es le principio del final. TRAGEDIA/SUSPENSO. oneshot. categ. T por la fuerte impresion que deja. : R&R Leeme!


**Primera historia de suspenso que escribo y que gana algun premio en mi colegio. :)**

**Espero les guste. **

Miraba el espejo, contemplando su propio reflejo. Observaba cada rasgo, cada mínimo detalle buscando un rastro de sí, que le recordara quién era, pero nada. No recordaba nada, no veía nada que se le hiciera familiar. Era como si todo, su mundo entero, de pronto hubiera dejado de existir.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no sabía el porqué. Estaba clavada ante aquel semblante reflejado en aquella laguna de vidrio cristalizado.

Tenía presencia, sí; un motivo y una razón de ser; pero aquellos carecían de lógica frente a su realidad.

_Siendo la ilustración nata_

_De aquella belleza vieja_

_Que repercuta en los rayos_

_Repletos de olvido_

No resistía la idea del olvido. Se negaba a vivir en la duda, dando brincos inciertos de aquí a allá. Detestaba la simple idea de verse obligada a divagar en plena oscuridad sin poder se consciente de dónde pisar.

_Viene y va_

_Y no corre más_

_Callan los versos_

_Que lloran sin cesar_

No era ella. Se negaba a creer que era posible que aquel semblante tan seguro de sí mismo, pudiera encontrarse caminando por esta agua embravecida con furia y desesperación de simplemente no saber; como estaba ella en estos instantes.

Su mundo se despedazaba, ¿por qué? No sabía. No lo recordaba. Qué era tan importante, que no debía olvidar, que sin saber por qué, ni cómo, había olvidado.

_La lluvia ¡que injusta!_

_Sufre al golpear_

_A cada minuto_

_El instante se va_

Furiosas lágrimas paseaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas de pánico. Tan repentino fue el impacto, que sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos y sollozaba en lo que ella suponía que debía ser el silencio. No quería ver más aquel semblante. No quería mas reconocerlo y olvidarlo todo de nuevo. Cayó al piso en frustración, y una ola de incertidumbre la invadió por completa. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué así?

No era mucho más que un vago recuerdo que afloraba entre los pensamientos inciertos del semblante sin reflejar.

_Una pelea con el destino. ¿Qué había sido? Todo estaba roto. La aldea entera estaba destruida no había nadie. Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi habían desaparecido por arte de magia. Mera mision que Tsunade les había encomendado. No habían ni partido y no parecina haber sobrevivientes. Recordaba como su cuerpo convulsionaba de terror y como una dama de blanco se acercaba rápidamente. Una punzada, un hilito rojo. Escuchaba voces que gritaban su nombre y otras que las intentaban calmar. ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué pasaba? No sabía que pasaba. No entendía nada. Solo entendía que lo que había sentido no era bueno y el terror la invadía. _

Y eso fue todo.

El principio del final.

_Y me mira_

_El no saber_

_Son las sensaciones_

_No quiero entender_

Miraba a su alrededor. Paredes blancas, pisos blancos, sábanas blancas sobre la cama vieja de metal, pintada del mismo color. Una pequeña ventana en las altas paredes, permitía entrar una luz blanca.

Blanco, todo era blanco.

Blanco, como detestaba ese color.

Sus gritos se mezclaron con los que se colaban por las ranuras de la puerta blanca; y no tardo el tiempo en permitirle la dama de blanco aparecer y destruir todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo dulcemente sosteniéndola. Sus gritos se volvieron sollozos y lentamente se levantaron las dos del blanco piso.

_Que oscura es la calle_

_Que amenaza con su vida_

_No aclares las palabras_

_Son el arma asesina_

Instantáneamente sintió una punzada en el brazo izquierdo y un intenso dolor la invadió. Miró a la dama y miró su propio cuerpo. Un hilo de tinta roja se deslizaba fiel por su brazo, permitiendo darle color al relato. No pasó más que un par de segundos y sintió cómo una calma la invadía y cómo aun de pie se mantenía. La dama desapareció por la puerta, abandonándola en aquella prisión.

Se volvió hacia el espejo y contempló aquel semblante que figuraba en representación suya. Lo observó por un largo rato. Perpleja era la mirada que sentía sobre sí, y en el reflejo se encontraba aquella presencia, que no le permitía entender el porqué.

Tímida y en susurros, se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¿Quién eres?

Pero el silencio amargo no le respondió y ella sigue preguntando alzando cada vez más la voz.

-Sakura - susurró Naruto mirando por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Ella sintió el susurro y se volvió hacia el.

_Perdida la batalla_

_Me llora el sol_

_Reina la noche_

_Se destroza el corazón_

No lo sabía, no recordaba la voz. Miraba al vacío; a la silueta al otro lado de la puerta, pero nada; no veía nada. Se sentía abandonada, sola, olvidada. La luz dibujaba una sombra sobre la loza blanca manchada de verdad. Su vestido blanco caía hasta el suelo, y su mirada perdida se enfocaba en el espejo.

Era tan triste, tan real, que era siniestro el solo pensar, que cada vez que lo recordara, lo tendría que olvidar.

**Bueno, ya saben que hay que hacer. ¿que tal?**

**jejeje... espero que los haya entretenido por un rato.**

**gracias por leer y no se olviden de escribirme!**

**con cariño,**

**-M**

y una breve explicación para los que no entendieron lo que pasa...

Sakura esta en un manicomnio o centro de salud mental como prefieran llamarle. Tambien podrían decir que vive atrapada en una ilusión y que no puede salir de ella.

**ps: ¡OJO! que si lo veina de otra forma y les gustaba mas asi... olvidense de la mia. =)**


End file.
